legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Animorph
Animorphs are a type of Human in the entire Chronicles Universe. They first appeared in Star Strike Chronicles, but in other games play different roles or aren't even in them at all. Animorphs are humans with different types of DNA that react with a type of stone that allows them to shift. There are three types of Animorphs: Bird, Beast, and Dragon. With their DNA, it reacts to the stone and the aura coming from the stone allows them to shift at will. They have to have their stones with them at all times in order to shift, and some stones are different from others, that grant the user different attributes. Each type of Animorph has a particular element that they specialize in. Bird: Wind. Beast: Fire. Dragon: Ice. Some can actually cast a decent amount of Magic. It's revealed in Blaze's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest, that the stones they carry might have something to do with the Elemental Crystals in the Temples and help power them. In some cases, Animorphs tend to band together in battles over the course of the entire Series due to the fact that they naturally are able to work together with what they have in common. They are also known for being good at scouting and have natural animal instincts. It was also stated that they tend to tire out more easily than regular humans due to their advanced abilities. In a Scenario in Star Strike Chronicles, it was mentioned that Animorphs had some type of telepathical abilities with nature and being able to hear the voice of past Animorphs. Whether it is true or not, it could be a reason why Animorphs are typically mysterious by nature. They tend to be more quiet and like to be in forests as they can understand other animals. They are also revealed to be able to telepathically speak to deceased Animorphs, and many have been trying to contact Shiya and Tate, the Famous Heroes from the Clans Era. (From Legacies Chronicles.) Different Forms Bird As the name suggests, those who can turn into Bird Animorphs can turn into them. Bird Animorphs can shift into much larger birds, resembling hawks, that are a greenish type of color. They are skilled in tracking and scouting as they can fly above into the air. These types have more advanced senses which allow them to do so. As they specialize in Wind, they typically attack with their talons or their wings, sometimes releasing wind by moving them. They can have some degree of Wind magic, but not as much as Magic Users. But they can also summon other Elements as well, but aren't as good with them. Beast When shifted, Beasts appear as what their name suggests, but it seems that they are more like a wolf-tiger type of animal. They are also good at tracking and can aid Bird Animorphs, but are more offensive, preferring to use more raw strength and defence rather than aura. They specialize in Fire aura, and are more red in color. They tend to attack with quick strikes with their fangs and claws, or by lunging at their opponents. Despite being the strongest form physically, they are the weakest when it comes to Magic, but can also summon other elements. Dragon Dragons Animorphs appear more like Wyverns and are blue in color, with large wings. With the ability to fly and skills with tracking and scouting, they are a good addition to any group of Animorphs. Dragon's are the rarest form of Animorph and there aren't too many. They specialize in Ice and tend to attack with icy blasts or quick strikes with their wings or talons. They can summon other elements as well. Because of these multiple traits, Dragons were said to be the most powerful of the three. In SSC They play a decent role in Star Strike Chronicles. There are multiple Agents that are Animorphs, enough to make an entire Animorph division as seen in the Battle of Garnet. An Agent group entirely consisting of Animorphs is Trinity Trio . Animorphs were first introduced in this, and they also mentioned another name for Animorphs, called Mudanis. List of named: *Blaze Stryker *Ava *Tiamat *Fang Trivia *They are inspired from the Laguz from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ava is the first seen Animorph if you don't count the Opening *The Panda seems to be somehow related to them.